Bared
by Dressed Up As Life
Summary: A castle full of horny vampires does create a lot of problems. So the Volturi recruit the help of the most infamous prostitute around, Isabella Swan. Just like everyone though Bella has secrets. Excepts her secrets come with fangs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, they're Stephanie Meyer's, Don't own the song it's Nickelback's

* * *

><p><em>Something In Your Mouth<em>

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_  
><em>They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on<em>  
><em>Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene<em>  
><em>If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on<em>

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_  
><em>Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long<em>  
><em>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody<em>  
><em>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along<em>

_(you naughty thing)_  
><em>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<em>  
><em>(you naughty women)<em>  
><em>You shake your ass around for everyone<em>  
><em>(your such a mover)<em>  
><em>I love the way you dance with anybody<em>  
><em>(the way you swing)<em>  
><em>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<em>  
><em>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out<em>  
><em>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<em>

_Crafty little lip tricks_  
><em>Tattoos on her left hip<em>  
><em>She bending as your spending<em>  
><em>There's no end to it so baby come on<em>  
><em>Dressed up like a princess<em>  
><em>Bettin' that her skin smells better<em>  
><em>Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on<em>

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_  
><em>Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long.<em>  
><em>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody<em>  
><em>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along<em>

_(you naughty thing)_  
><em>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<em>  
><em>(you naughty women)<em>  
><em>You shake your ass around for everyone<em>  
><em>(your such a mover)<em>  
><em>I love the way you dance with anybody<em>  
><em>(the way you swing)<em>  
><em>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<em>  
><em>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out<em>  
><em>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<em>

_She loves the night scene bar queen_  
><em>Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one<em>  
><em>In the spotlight all night dissing everyone<em>  
><em>And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb<em>

_Your so much cooler_  
><em>When you never pull it out<em>  
><em>So much cuter<em>  
><em>With something in your mouth<em>

_(you naughty thing)_  
><em>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<em>  
><em>(you naughty women)<em>  
><em>You shake your ass around for everyone<em>  
><em>I love the way you dance with anybody<em>  
><em>(the way you swing)<em>  
><em>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<em>

_(you naughty thing)_  
><em>Your ripping up the dance floor honey<em>  
><em>(you naughty women)<em>  
><em>You shake that ass around for everyone<em>  
><em>(your such a mover)<em>  
><em>I love the way you dance with anybody<em>  
><em>(the way you swing)<em>  
><em>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<em>  
><em>Your so much cooler when you never pull it out<em>  
><em>Cause you look so much cuter with something in your<em>

* * *

><p>An animalistic moan of pleasure escaped the man sitting at the corner table in the café as Bella lowered her head onto his dick. After minutes of hollowed mouths and flicked tongues the man came into Bella's mouth, a roar escaping him. No one in the café turned to look. It was something they were all used to. Bella let go of the mans cock and headed to the bathroom. She spit the cum in her mouth before rinsing it with water. Then she returned to the man in the corner with a satisfied smirk. He had just finished tucking himself in when she arrived.<p>

"Outstanding job Bella." He praised before pulling out three hundreds from his pocket.

"I'll see you next Thursday."

"As always Mr. Newton."

"Please, call me Mike."

"I'd rather not. I prefer to stay professional where clients are concerned. Thank you for the offer though." With that final sentence she was out the door, not sparing him a backward glance. She had other clients to tend to.

-O-

Greedy eyes watched Bella's performance. No one noticed him, as concealed in the shadows as he was. He felt himself get hard at the sensual way her body moved, even while pleasuring someone with her mouth. He watched her leave after declining the lovesick fools request to be called by his first name. He followed after her, a shadow within shadows, a whisper in the night. His already throbbing cock hardened further when she fucked some guy she referred to as Mr. Crowley imagining himself in the guys place. She hadn't even bothered to go indoors putting on a show for anyone who was interested to watch. He watched as the girl fucked almost everyone she came across sometimes with her mouth sometimes with her pussy. It didn't matter, either way it was beyond hot. He also noted, albeit dully, that she didn't care about the gender. Yup, she was perfect for the job he had in mind.

-O-

Bella collapsed onto her bed. Today had been an exhausting day at work. She loved what she did but it could really be tiresome at times like these. She had almost dozed off when she heard her window open. Surprised she turned towards her window, flicking her light on in the process. There by the window stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had black hair that fell into his eyes and prominent features. Full pouty lips and huge crimson eyes finished off his look. He was wearing a black cloak that moved with every graceful movement he made and Bella noticed that underneath the cloak his clothes were black too. Pulling herself together she returned her wandering eyes to his eyes.

"Sorry I'm through for the day. You're going to have to wait for tomorrow. Now if you would be kind enough to close the window on your way out I'd be the most grateful. Good night or morning or whatever it is."

"I'm not here for the pleasure although I wouldn't mind if you were interested too. Actually I came here to offer you a job."

"No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with my current job."

"I know. That's why I came here to offer this job to you. But first you have to promise me 2 things. One you won't interrupt. I need to finish explaining. And two you won't freak out or tell anyone of this conversation."

"Okay I'm listening." Bella answered her curiosity piqued.

"Let's lay out the basics then. I am a vampire. I live in a castle full of vampires and I am the prince of the vampire world. My name is Alec Volturi." He checked to see if she was following and found that she was still listening with an interested yet slightly knowing look. "The majority of the castle is not mated which means they really don't find a way to find release since the female vampires in the castle aren't interested in fucking any of them. Having horny vampires in a castle provides quiet the problem so I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to the castle, being changed to a vampire and becoming the resident prostitute."

"Hell yeah."

"I understand that the…wait what?"

"I'd love to take you up on that offer. Especially if the vampires are all as hot as, or anywhere near as hot as you."

Alec waited for her to blush. He had heard that that was the natural reaction to saying things like that. But nothing happened Bella continued to stare right back at him. Shaking his head to clear it he extended his hand, adding a mock bow.

"Then, if you would mademoiselle?"

Bella laughed, a hearty laugh not one of those girly giggles and took his hand.

"With pleasure monsieur."

* * *

><p>Hey...Hello...Okay I don't know how the fuck to start this so I'm gonna be straight to the point. I know this story sounds really citrusy now but I don't know if I'll follow through. I've never written lemons before so I'll do a couple one shots see what people think and go from there. A Beta would be most appreciated, PM me or leave a review or something if your interested. You get to read the chapters before they're posted :) You also get to look over them for errors! Fun, right? Regardless it would be the most appreciated! I'm not gonna beg for a review but feel free to drop one on your way out. -Ada<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stared at the girl next to him with open curiosity. 5 minutes after boarding the plane she had declared that she was bored then moved to show Alec just how good she was at her job. When Alec fell onto the seat in a blissful haze she had left without missing a beat going to explore the Volturi jet. Alec had remained in that blissful haze for the rest of the flight. Upon landing she had insisted that piggyback riding Alec as he ran to the castle would be faster than going by car. When Alec had stopped she had jumped off easily, not even a bit dizzy. She had entered the castle full of vampires in her tank top (braless) and thongs since the rest of her clothes hadn't survived Alec in one piece. The excessive amount of vampires didn't bother her apparently as she had walked easily swaying her ass. Hell, she had even kissed a newly fed vampire that had blood still dripping down his face then licked her lips. Now she stood in front of the kings in the same attire she had come into the castle with.

"Ah Alec and who may this be?" Aro asked with an overly cheerful smile that didn't look even slightly real. Bella remained unfazed.

"Isabella Swan, your new resident prostitute." She answered with ease. Caius looked her body up and down before sticking his nose in the air and scoffing with something that sounded a lot like disgust to Alec. Bella, however, seemed to be better at reading guys and smirked evilly at Caius upon hearing his reaction.

"Someone hasn't been getting any for a long time it seems. What happened, did you have a fall out with your wife?" her tone was light and mocking but she seemed to have gotten it right on as Caius' eyes grew twice their original size in surprise. No one had seen passed his façade this quickly before. Taking a moment to pull himself together he looked at the beautiful brunette before him.

"Willing to test that theory?" he asked Bella with a devilish smirk of his own.

Bella didn't reply verbally. She just shimmied out of her shirt, her D-Cup breast bouncing a few times, then dropped her thong and moved towards the dais ignoring the slightly shocked and not so slightly lustful looks she was getting from everyone in the room. She knelt in front of Caius' throne leaning over his knees to reach the button of his pants with her mouth. Her breasts pressed against Caius' legs emitting a slight hiss from the ever-scowling king. She carefully unbuttoned his pants with her teeth then pulled his zipper down in the same manner. His dick sprung out fully erect and ready. Bella licked her lips before taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him before slightly grazing his length with her teeth. She hollowed her mouth bringing him to the edge of release but his finally undoing was her deep-throating him. A growl rumbled in his chest as he came in her mouth. Bella swallowed, surprised by the way he tasted sweet when humans had left a sour after-taste in her mouth. She passed it up as a vampire thing and stood up easily, turning to face the huge mass of vampires that had been watching her ass as she pleasured the king. She smirked as most of them looked down ashamed of being caught looking.

"Fell free to stare." She said addressing the crowd. "Actually feel free to test it for yourself." Then she turned to the other two kings. "I believe I haven't learned your names yet." Aro was the first to recover from the shock of the blunt human. "Oh yes, yes. I am Aro and this is my brother's Marcus and Caius. It is definitely going to be a pleasure to have you here Isabella." Aro said with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Actually I prefer Bella." Bella stated looking the vampire king so many feared in the eye. "So do you have a room for me to sleep in or should I just crash with the next person I fuck. It really doesn't matter but it's be nice to know in advance." "Of course we have a room ready. Felix please show Ms. Swan to her room." Bella heaved an exasperated sigh at Aro's formality. "It's Bella. It really is only Bella unless you want to be screaming Miss Swan the next time you cum." With that last statement she turned on her heel and left. When Felix didn't follow, still shocked by the bluntness with which Bella had spoken to his Master she glared back over her shoulder "Is Felix, whoever he is, going to show me the way or do you expect me to sniff it out." Everyone was so enamored with Bella that no one noticed the small smile that crept onto Caius's face at her actions.

Hello everyone. Now before you come after me with torches and pitchforks I'd like to be given a few moments to hide. I am so sorry for the extremely late update but life really got in the way (I know you hear this all the time but I'm serious.) I haven't had a moment to sit down and write. My apologies. Now that that's out of the way...what do you think of the lemon (lime or whatever you'd like categorize it as). Was it to bad? Should I refrain from writing them in the future. If you want your opinion to matter on that you have to drop a review but its okay if you don't.

Thanks go to my awesome Beta starsinheaven23

-Ada


End file.
